<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lookin' good enough to eat by Nichole1011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846176">Lookin' good enough to eat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011'>Nichole1011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Chocolate Syrup, Domestic, Featuring realistic body things, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Ice Cream, Iced Coffee, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rim job, Smut, and Taehyung is chubby, and his ass is fat, handjob, like pubic hair, messy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi and Taehyung are looking forward to a relaxing day off together, but an accident with some ice cream leads to a very messy incident and maybe Mingi squirts too much chocolate syrup onto Taehyung's ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung | V/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Himbo Hive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lookin' good enough to eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Himbo Bingo Square<br/>'Iced Coffee'</p><p>This was SUPPOSED to be more iced coffee related...but then it turned into this.<br/>Sorrynotsorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Sunshine,” Mingi sings as he quietly opens the bedroom door.  “Are you awake yet?”</p><p>“No,” a still-mostly-asleep Taehyung croaks back as his entire body tenses into a stretch.</p><p>“I made you breakfast,” Mingi whisper-sings as he sits on the edge of their bed.  He places the plate of food carefully on the desk next to their bed and leans in, kissing his boyfriend’s soft stomach.  “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Taehyung giggles, flailing his hands around to try and get Mingi off his stomach.  It doesn’t work.</p><p>“You have two waffles, a few strawberries, and hot chocolate waiting for you, Sunshine.”</p><p>“How did I get so lucky?  A man who can cook <em>and</em> let’s me climb him like he’s a tree?”  Mingi giggles as Taehyung sits up and attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes.  He blinks up at Mingi and gives him a fond smile.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome,” Mingi tells him, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Taehyung’s forehead.</p><p>“Is it our anniversary and I forgot?  I could have sworn it was in August.”  Taehyung reaches out and grabs the plate, his eyes still heavy.  His smile grows wider as he takes in the contents on his plate.  “You cut up my waffle for me.  Oh my god, I love you so much.  Wait.  Is this chocolate syrup?”</p><p>“Definitely not our anniversary, you dork.  I just know you’ve had a really hard week and I figured I’d pamper you today.”  Mingi looks at Taehyung lovingly as he shovels three pieces of waffle into his mouth.  “And yes, that’s chocolate syrup.  I was watching a cooking show a few days ago that made really basic waffles and topped it with ice cream and chocolate syrup.”</p><p>“It’s like a waffle cone.  Mingini, it’s so good,” Taehyung groans as he scoops a bit of ice cream onto his fork and stabs another chunk of waffle before stuffing it in his mouth.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.”  Mingi gives him a wide smile before standing up and leaving the room.</p><p>Today is going to be so relaxing.</p><p>“Mingini,” Taehyung calls from the bathroom a few hours later.</p><p>“Yes Sunshine?”</p><p>“Can you pretty please with a cherry on top make me an ice cream sundae?”<br/>
“Sure, baby.”  Mingi is up off the couch in a few seconds and quickly makes Taehyung his sundae.  Three scoops of ice cream with a chocolate syrup drizzle topped with ice cream, all for his pretty boyfriend.  When Taehyung leaves the shower a few minutes later, Mingi greets him with the sundae.</p><p>“Thanks Mingini,” Taehyung smiles as he grabs the spoon and takes a bite of the ice cream.  His second bite doesn’t work out as well.  He giggles mid-bite and a chunk of ice cream drops from the spoon onto his bare chest.  Taehyung gasps as the cold ice cream and they watch together as it melts its way down Taehyung’s chest.  Mingi can’t stop himself as he leans forward and licks the trail the ice cream made before sucking the rest of the ice cream into his mouth.</p><p>“Wow,” Taehyung sighs breathlessly.  “That was hot.”</p><p>“You liked that?” Mingi asks him, taking the spoon from his mouth.</p><p>“I did, actually.  Remember last week when you spilled that iced coffee on me?  Thought about it later when I fucked you.”</p><p>“You know what I think, baby?”</p><p>“What?”  Mingi gently pushes Taehyung back a few steps until his back bumps up against the wall.</p><p>“I think we both thought about it while you fucked me and maybe, just maybe, we have a thing for food play.”  Without warning, a second glob of ice cream hits Taehyung’s chest.  Taehyung lets out a quiet moan as he watches Mingi surge forward and lick down his chest, following the ice cream but never catching up to it.  It’s only when the last, desperate bit of ice cream hits Taehyung’s towel that Mingi finally licks up the rest of it.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Taehyung gasps as Mingi stands back up and cups his half-erect cock through his towel.  Mingi works his boyfriend for a few moments, sucking a bruise into his neck before pulling away and getting another spoonful of ice cream.  This time, he sets it firm on Taehyung’s nipple, holding it there with the spoon.  Taehyung whimpers, closing his eyes and tossing his head back against the wall.  Mingi takes his hand off Taehyung’s cock to pull the towel away, earning a cute little whine from Taehyung.  Then he pulls the spoon away and, much like before, chases the ice cream down Taehyung’s body.  Except without a towel to stop it, it slides down into his pubes.  By the time it makes it’s way through Taehyung’s small bush, it’s just a dribble of melted ice cream that stops on his thigh.  Mingi lifts Taehyung’s leg up and sets it on his shoulder as he licks and nibbles at Taehyung’s skin, nestling his nose into Taehyung’s pubic hair and doing his best to get all the sticky ice cream off.  He makes his way down Taehyung’s thigh, sucking a bruise into the spot where the ice cream had stopped.</p><p>“Mingi,” Taehyung whines, his cock spurting a bit of precum that drips dangerously close to Mingi’s hair.</p><p>“Already so gone, hmm?  My kinky baby.”  Taehyung nods a few times as Mingi sets down his leg.  On the way up, he licks Taehyung’s slit to get rid of the precum, earning a loud moan from the boyfriend.  “Do you want some more?”  Taehyung nods once and Mingi listens, but this time he sets the ice cream down on the counter and opens the fridge.  He grabs the chocolate syrup bottle and uncaps it as Taehyung’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Are you about to do what I think you’re about to do?”</p><p>“Turn around, my perfect boyfriend.”  Taehyung obeys and does his best to look over his shoulder as Mingi stares at his ass for a few minutes.</p><p>“Just going to stare?”</p><p>“For now.  It’s so...supple,” Mingi groans as he gently slaps Taehyung’s ass.  Taehyung whines, biting down on his bottom lip just as Mingi slaps him again, this time a little harder.  Mingi watches with lust in his eyes as Taehyung’s ass jiggles in a way it didn’t used to.  God, he loves Taehyung’s body.  When they first got together, he was skinny from dieting a lot due to his job.  When he finally quit that horrible place, he started to gain a few pounds.  Now he had a cute little tummy and his thighs touched at the top and his ass jiggled when Mingi slapped it and he’s never been more turned on by anyone before.</p><p>“You’re being weird,” Taehyung giggles as Mingi sinks to his knees.</p><p>“I’m not weird, I’m madly in love.”  Then, not a second later, Mingi reaches up and squeezes the syrup bottle.  Chocolate syrup waterfalls down on top of Taehyung’s ass, causing Taehyung to gasp.  Mingi watches in awe as the syrup glides down Taehyung’s cheeks and flows down the back of his legs.</p><p>“That’s too much,” Taehyung whines, afraid of where the syrup might go.  Mingi cuts off the flow and caps the bottle before tossing it into the kitchen somewhere.  He doesn't tell Taehyung that they’re on the tile, not the carpet, so cleanup will be <em>easier</em>.</p><p>Instead, he buries himself into Taehyung’s body.  He licks and licks, swallowing the chocolate syrup as if it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.  There is <em>a lot</em> of it and he maybe regrets it a little, but then he notices a small trickle that has fallen between Taehyung’s cheeks.  He groans aloud as he dives in, burying his nose and mouth between Taehyung’s cheeks.  He takes this moment to gently tongue at Taehyung's rim, basking in the whimpers and whines from above him.  He reaches a hand around and after taking a moment to find a good angle, starts to jack Taehyung off.  His whimpers turn into loud moans as Mingi tongue fucks his hole, the chocolate syrup nearly forgotten save for the drips falling into Mingi’s mouth.  Mingi feels his orgasm drawing closer as his boyfriend writhes above him.</p><p>A few seconds later, without warning, Taehyung practically screams as he comes, his thick cum splashing against the shitty wallpaper in their apartment.  Mingi works him through it with his hand while moving his mouth to start licking up more of the chocolate syrup.  When Taehyung’s exhausted above him, he quickly swoops him up in his arms, chocolate be damned, and carries him into the bathroom.</p><p>“You’re getting us even dirtier,” Taehyung whines as Mingi starts the shower with his one free arm as Taehyung shifts to wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck.</p><p>“That’s what showers are for, baby.”</p><p>They shower quickly.  Mingi makes sure to get all the chocolate off Taehyung’s body, a task that seems harder than it should be.  Once he’s clean, Taehyung sinks to his knees and sucks Mingi off.  It doesn't take long before he’s coming all over Taehyung’s chest and he has to clean that up too.  Once they’re both clean, Mingi turns off the shower and starts a bath for the love of his life.  He throws in one of Taehyung’s favorite bath bombs, citrus, and watches as Taehyung sinks into the bath.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers once the bathtub is full and he’s taken his spot, laying on top of Mingi’s chest.</p><p>“Of course baby.”</p><p>“That was...a lot.”</p><p>“You know I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>“I know.  I love you so much, Mingini.  I’ll have to repay you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, baby.  I had fun too.”</p><p>“Guess you don’t want to see me in a skirt then.”  Mingi chokes on nothing, causing Taehyung to giggle.  “That’s what I thought.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://nichole-bangtan.carrd.co/"><strong>My Carrd</strong></a><br/>
You can find my Twitter &amp; Ko-Fi under the 'Contact Info' section.<br/>
-My main Twitter is NSFW and can contain hard kinks-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>